In an aircraft galley installed in a passenger aircraft, there are demands to cut down overall space of the galley unit so as to increase number of sheets and enable increase of passengers, or to ensure distance between sheets in consideration of ride quality of the passengers.
Meanwhile, along with the increase of the number of passengers, the amount of foods and drinks being served is also increased, such that heating or cooling of foods and drinks or supplying of hot water must be performed in the limited galley space, and an integrated-type galley unit is proposed in which heating devices, cooling devices, hot water serving devices and the like are integrated (refer for example to Patent literature 1).
Further, Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration in which the aircraft galley is equipped with a beverage center portion, and a drawer type sink is formed to the beverage center portion.